


Love On The Brain

by JengaManga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Im gonna fix that >:), Not a whole lot of Sesshomaru fanfics out there, One Shot, Smut, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Not a lot of Sesshomaru fanfics so I'm about to fix that with sinIf you wanna interpret thw title to Rihanna then be my guest bc hell yeah





	

(Y/n) followed the demon lord and his smaller companions. She was from the common era, just like Kagome, but Sesshomaru found her instead and decided to take her along out of amusement. 

(Y/n) doesn't regret following Sesshomaru, even if he can get on her last nerve at times. In fact, she liked following him. Her life before she met him was so bland and boring. But ever since she met him, he brought adventure and experiences like nothing she's ever seen before. Maybe she was falling in love with him, or at least the idea of him. 

“(Y/n),” Sesshomaru said, snapping (Y/n) out of her own daydreams of the lord. 

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” (Y/n) nearly squeaked, embarrassed that she was thinking of the demon.

“We will rest here tonight,” Sesshomaru pointed out, gesturing to a clearing upon the hill, watching as Rin and Jaken set up camp. 

“Oh, yes. I'll go find some firewood,” she offered, leaving with no other word. 

\----

 _’Stupid Sesshomaru for making me fall in love with him’_ (Y/n) thought to herself as she picked up large tree branches for a fire, grabbing some dead leaves here the there. She huffed audibly, filling her arms with wood as she had similar thoughts about Sesshomaru. She then thought of sad thoughts towards him. 

“Why would he ever like me? I'm just a human,” she sighed, eyes casted towards the sky. (Y/n) had wanted to become a demon so she could always travel with Sesshomaru, but it was dangerous for her to. Didn't stop her from thinking about it.

(Y/n) started walking back to the camp, dragging herself to the beat of her sad thoughts. 

Once she got back to camp, she knelt down to the stone circle that Rin and Jaken made and put some of the wood inside. She piled some dead leaves here and there, taking a cigarette lighter to the dead leaves so they could start burning the wood.

“Your era time’s inventions never fail to impress me,” Sesshomaru commented as he watched her. 

“Oh, um, yeah. They make things much easier,” (Y/n) laughed nervously as she took a quick glance at Sesshomaru. 

“(Y/n), the fire,” Sesshomaru pointed out in monotone, looking at the fire that almost started burning her skin. 

“Huh?” (Y/n) whispered before looking back the fire and seeing that it was starting to burn her hair. She immediately flipped out, patting out the fire in her hair. In all the commotion, she fell back onto her butt and almost into Sesshomaru’s lap. 

“Sorry my Lord!” She squeaked, quickly getting up and distancing herself from him. 

He said not a word, just stared at her for a little bit then looked back into the fire. Most of the night went along like this, just in silence as Rin and Jaken begin to fall asleep. 

“I'm gonna have a smoke,” (Y/n) announced after some time, getting up and heading about 20 feet away from the fire. _’I really need to get my mind off things’_ , she thought to herself as she lit a cigarette, sitting down on the cold grass.

“Tobacco isn't good for you,” a voice commented behind her, snapping her out of her dream like stance. 

“Yeah, I know,” (Y/n) sighed, taking another drag. 

“Your fixations also confuse me,” Sesshomaru admitted, stepping closer to her to sit next to her. Uncomfortably close. 

“Fixations?” She stuttered, picking at her fingers and looking away from the lord to hide her blush. 

“You always seem lost in thought. Also, you have tendencies to put things in your mouth without knowledge of what it is,” he added, internally chuckling about an incident that happened earlier in the day. 

“If you're talking about those hot peppers then just know that they looked like strawberries to me,” (Y/n) defended, looking the lord in the eye to try to hide her smiles and giggles. 

\---  
[flashback] 

“Hey Rin! Look at these strawberries!” (Y/n) cheered happily, picking the false red fruit. 

“(Y/n) I don't believe that is the fruit you think it is,” Rin warned as she watched the older girl picked the berry which was right next to a tree near the river they were resting at. 

“Nonsense, I know exactly what these are!” (Y/n) countered, shoving the whole thing in her mouth. 

In her first chew everything seemed fine, except for a crunch when she took a bite. (Y/n) just thought that maybe because they were wild, they were a little different than the domestic ones back in her time. In less than 5 seconds, the burn set in. A burn hot enough to make her break into sweats. 

(Y/n) screamed bloody murder as she ran towards the river, chucking her face so hard into the water that she almost fell in completely. She spit out what she now knew was a hot pepper into the water as she let the cool liquid run over her tongue. As (Y/n) took a deep breath, she remembered that her face was still in the water. 

(Y/n) then shot up out the the water, choking on the water that was stuck in her lungs. As she basically threw up the water, she heard Jaken laughing his ass off. 

(Y/n) growled before reaching for the staff of two-heads that belonged to the annoying little imp. She swung it like a bat at him, sending him flying towards the river. Rin laughed as Jaken struggled to get up from the shallow waters. (Y/n) tried to laugh but it then turned back into coughs. 

The whole time, Sesshomaru watched with a small smile on his face. 

[end of flashback]   
\----

“Yeah, ha ha,” (Y/n) rolled her eyes, putting her cigarette butt out next to her before flicking it a few yards away from them. 

“It was quite amusing,” Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the annoyed girl. 

“Glad you saw it that way,” she sighed, plopping on her back onto the grass, looking at the stars.

Sesshomaru only grunted, looking at the sky as well. 

“In my time, the city lights are so bright that you can't see the stars,” (Y/n) trailed off, spreading her arms out as she watched the balls of fire twinkle.

“Unfortunate,” he commented, looking down at (Y/n). 

“Yeah, I guess so,” she shrugged, not paying attention to her lord as she thought about him while looking at the sky. 

“You're doing it again,” Sesshomaru pointed out, bringing her out of her not so clean thoughts about him. 

“Doing what?” (Y/n) blushed harshly, sitting back up and looking at him, thankful that the darkness of the night hid her face well. 

“Day dreaming,” he said, looking straight forward.   
“What has captured your attention recently?” Sesshomaru continued, not looking at her. 

“You,” (Y/n) mumbled. Once she realized what she said, she slowly turned to face the dog demon, watching his stoic face stay still at her words.   
“I-I’m sorry my lord!” She squeaked out, looking away.   
“That was inappropriate of me-” she stuttered, shaking like a leaf. 

“(Y/n),” Sesshomaru whispered, taking a gentle clawed finger under her chin so she could face him. 

“Y-yes my lord,?” (Y/n) shivered, curling up into a ball. 

Without another word, Sesshomaru reached forward and gave the human girl a deep kiss to the lips. (Y/n) let out a soft squeak before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while trying to avoid his spiked armor. 

“I don't know what you're doing to me, human,” he sighed, pulling away a little from the kiss before diving right back into her soft lips. 

“Don't question it,” (Y/n) smirked while pulling away to nip at his neck. 

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh as he pulled her closer with his only arm, allowing himself to show weakness towards this beautiful girl. (Y/n) gently pulled away to removed the spiked armor that jabbed at her chest, gently setting it aside to resume her soft kisses on his neck. 

Sesshomaru set off to remove the rest of his armor, leaving him in his bare kimono with his mokomoko laying next to him on the ground, curved just like the crescent moon on his forehead. He lead her to the fluffy pillow, laying her onto it as gently as he could. He took over her to kiss and nip at her neck, hands trailing down her body. 

“Sesshomaru,” (Y/n) sighed, rubbing her hands all over his body as he got closer and closer to her hips. 

Sesshomaru then tugged her shirt up and with her help they both got it off, leaving her in her cute little lacey bra. He sighed as he kissed and left love bites all over her chest, tugging down the straps so he could play with her hardened buds. (Y/n) sighed again as she let him take over her, wrapping her legs around his thighs as he supported himself on his one arm. (Y/n) shivered, lifting one arm up to help steady him while letting the other wrap around his neck so she could still have him continue his exhibition on her body. 

His lips trailed down to her stomach, kissing the scar of an old belly button piercing gone wrong before he trailed back up to kiss her lips. (Y/n) sighed as she bit his bottom lip, undoing the top part of his kimono and sliding it right off him, showing his built body that she could cuddle up to for days. (Y/n) slipped her tongue in his mouth as she played with the nerves on his sides, causing him to shiver. 

He growled when he felt her play with the strings of his pants, teasing him. He couldn't believe that he was letting this human to dominate him, but another part of him said to stay in her arms always. He bit her bottom lip, fumbling with the strange contraption that was modern denim shorts. 

“Having fun there, babe?” (Y/n) giggled, helping him with getting rid of her pants, leaving her in her cutesy yellow panties with green frogs on them. 

“Interesting,” he wondered, ignoring her comment as he snapped the elastic that held the fabric to her hips. 

(Y/n) gasped at the feeling, yet she didn't stop it. She watched as he examined them more, then slip them off her body carefully, as if it might break. 

“May I keep these?” Sesshomaru asked, holding up the panties by the elastic, investigating it more. 

“Whatever, you pervert,” (Y/n) huffed, annoyed that her favorite pair of panties were being taken away from her by her perverted demon. 

Sesshomaru gently set the fabric aside as he resumed to kissing her swollen lips. (Y/n) grabbed at the strings holding his pants us, yanking it away to let his erection spring free. Sesshomaru gasped as she gently wrapped her small hand around it, slowly pumping him. He growled as he bit into her neck, not hard enough to break skin, though.

(Y/n) just giggled as she watched the great Lord of the West come undone just by her small kisses and wandering hands. Sesshomaru soon found himself humping his hips into her hand. He knew that he would never be able to live this down if anyone else saw how vulnerable he was. To be completely honest, though, he didn't care if he was weak in front of (Y/n). It was completely out of character of him to fall so quickly and allow himself to show emotion to anyone, but he just let his instincts take over and let it flow. 

As he felt himself nearing closer to release, he pulled his hips away from her greedy hands. And she calls him a pervert. 

Before she could protest, Sesshomaru’s lips were between her hips, leaving soft kisses onto her inner thighs. She moaned his name in the most delicious way as he decided to continue his exploration to her core, experimenting with ways that made her squirm. 

She gripped his hair, yanking onto the long white locks like reigns, keeping him in place so he wouldn't move away again. Even on the cool August night, her body was heating up, panting heavily at the simulations onto her core. 

But she wanted more. She wanted him. (Y/n) pulled Sesshomaru up by his hair, bringing his lips to her's, tasting herself on his tongue. She opened her legs so he could lay between them, feeling his erection on her thigh. Sighing, she grinded her hips up into his, silenting asking that she wanted sex. But Sesshomaru wanted her to say it. Wanted her to scream it. 

“Say it,” he growled seductively. 

(Y/n) gasped, heart pounding in her chest. She whined in her head for a moment. 

‘Well, I'm having sex outside with a dog demon so all of my dignity is gone,’ she thought. 

“Please give it to me, Sesshomaru,” she gasped, moving her hips to get more friction. The action made Sesshomaru igroan instinctively, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. 

“Give you what?” He growled, gripping onto her hips as to not let his inner beast take over and pound her into the ground. 

“Sex, I want you to have sex with me,” (Y/n) panted, pulling onto his hair in aggravation. 

Seeing her come undone beneath him made him almost purr if he could. He looked her in the eye and smirked.

“Gladly,” he whispered, entering her quickly. 

(Y/n) gasped in pleasure and moaned, leaving red welts on his back with her nails. 

Sesshomaru growled and moved his hips to their heart beats, synchronizing them even more. (Y/n) moaned in pleasure, leaving love bites all over his neck, marking him. 

“I want you to become my mate,” Sesshomaru panted, looking her in the eye as he sat up a little bit. 

Becoming his mate meant becoming a demon, living all of eternity along his side. How could she say no? 

“Yes, I want to be your’s,” (Y/n) exhaled, looking at him with parted lips and heavily lidded eyes. 

That was all the confirmation he needed. 

Sesshomaru leaned down, leading his lips to the crook of her neck and shoulder. He left soft kisses on the destination where he would leave his mark. He sunk his fangs down into her neck, leaving his mark on her. 

(Y/n) shivered in pain, but the love of being mated coated it with relief. She felt Sesshomaru lick and kiss the mark, healing it over. (Y/n) gasped as she felt her blood change and her senses heighten. The youkai marks started to take form on her body, purple and maroon staining her body. 

(Y/n) turned her head to give Sesshomaru a tongue filled kiss as he began to thrust again. 

It felt impossible that they could become any closer, but in that moment, it felt as though they were one. 

Sesshomaru panted as he trusted into his mate, almost collapsing from his only arm becoming weak. (Y/n) moaned, holding him up, a new found strength supporting her. When she felt him quicken his pace as her stomach coil tightly, she knew it was going to end soon. She never wanted to leave this position, but she knew that they could do this for all eternity. She never felt any safer. 

“My love, I'm about to release,” Sesshomaru grunted, thrusting harder into (Y/n). 

“It’s okay, babe,” she panted, short gasps interrupting her words. She was still on her birth control that she gets in her time, so worrying about getting knocked up wasn't an issue. 

Sesshomaru growled as he used even more of his demon strength to thrust I to her, clawing at the dirt. (Y/n) released a loud moan as she felt that coil in her stomach to break, releasing possibly the most amazing orgasm of her life. As Sesshomaru felt her squeeze around him, he released his own seed, filling her to the brim. He growled in pleasure, teeth clenching as he finished his release. 

Sesshomaru pulled out of his love, leaning down and kissing his mate on the lips. 

(Y/n) moaned as her orgasm faded, her core already sore. She bit onto her mate’s lip, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I love you,” she sighed, pulling him close as he laid them down onto their side with his kimono covering them. 

“I love you, too, my love,” he almost smiled, pulling her close to his body, seemingly as a way to protect her from all the danger in the world. 

They just laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and protection. 

“(Y/n),” Sesshomaru softly called out, stroking her hair. 

“Yes?” She whispered, angling her head under his as she felt her eyelids droop. 

“I wish for you to bear my child,” he announced, kissing the mark on her forehead that signified her as part of the Inuyoukai family. 

“Not right now. I just want to be yours,” she giggled softly, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. 

It was all sweet and quiet until a loud shriek from a certain imp could be heard for miles. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!? Where have you gone my lord?!” Jaken whined, unknowingly walking closer to their location. 

“I'm going to kill him,” Sesshomaru sighed, keeping his eyes closed while burying his face into her hair, breathing her scent. 

“Go easy on him,” (Y/n) giggled, letting dreamland take over her for the night, dreaming of the demon lord she was mated with.

**Author's Note:**

> 2953 words of pure sin >:) please don't judge my life, I know im fuckled up :/   
> Probably gonna change the name to some random name, but for now Fuck it


End file.
